


Suckday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: A drive home from Isobel's with an impatient Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Suckday

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not what I originally had planned to write today, but the story I had planned just was not panning out. So this is a true ficlet. 
> 
> Cw/TW: The face-fucking can be seen as dubcon/noncon because there's no negotiation expressed. All I can say is that, in my mind, though it's definitely rough, it's not something Alex does out of the blue and he's never done this to Michael before. Like... it's been previously discussed and in my mind, there was a whole kink negotiation with ways Michael could tap out if needed, but like... it's definitely not part of the story so just be warned.

The drive to Alex’s house was fraught. They’d left Isobel’s house in a hurry, too keyed up from barely there grazes and long, suggestive looks over the dinner table. It had taken everything in Alex’s not insubstantial willpower not to drag Michael into an upstairs bathroom and bend him over the sink during the dessert course. When the dinner was over, they’d jumped into Alex’s SUV and started hightailing it to his place with barely a word. The drive wasn’t a long one, maybe fifteen minutes across town, but the entire way Michael was talking, talking, talking and every single traffic light they came to seemed to turn red right before Alex could pass through which gave Michael an opportunity to snake his hand along the inside of Alex’s thigh and squeeze teasingly at the solid length of Alex’s hard on.

“I can’t wait to see you fucked open on my cock and begging me to let you cum,” Michael said at one particularly long red light, his fingers going so far as to deftly slip the button and zipper on Alex’s slacks as he closed his eyes and tried to keep breathing through his nose. He’d barely managed to slip hand into Alex’s pants before loud honking behind them made Alex’s eyes fly open and he realized the light had turned while he was trying desperately to keep from jizzing on himself. He waved in the rearview as he started through the intersection, Michael moving back to his chair with a smug, shit-eating grin on his face. Alex said a silent prayer to any deity listening that they would get to his place in one piece.

At the next red light, Michael was back at it.

“I love the way your sweat tastes when I’m the one that put it there,” Michael teased, voice low in Alex’s ear. He placed a slow open-mouthed kiss on Alex’s jaw, tongue smoothing over his already dewy skin. Alex tried his damnedest to ignore it. They were only three blocks from his house. This was the last light they would hit before he was in his driveway. Michael’s mouth moved down his neck to keeping tasting his skin. He hummed his appreciation and Alex felt his pulse pick up another couple beats per minute. He stared hard at the red light, trying to will it to change with his mind, his knuckles turning white against the steering wheel.

“We literally have three blocks left…” Alex started, stopping with a gasp as he felt Michael’s hand slip past the waistband on his underwear to wrap his hands around Alex’s painfully hard cock.

“Then I guess you better keep your eyes on the road,” Michael whispered as the light turned green. Alex darted a quick, desperate look at him before pressing on the accelerator. He felt Michael pull him out into the open air of the car’s interior and before Alex could truly decide whether it was a good idea or not, he felt himself being swallowed by warm, wet pressure and for a moment, even with his eyes wide open, he was driving blind as the heat and sensation overtook him. The noise that came out of him was somewhere between a groan and a whimper and he felt his body draw tight as if he might cum right then. He tried his best not to swerve or spasmodically press on the gas pedal as Michael gave him what was probably the sloppiest blow job of his life. It was wet and loud and _almost_ covered the quiet moans that escaped out of Alex as he kept them moving inexorably towards his home while getting his brains sucked out of his cock. Michael’s mouth was sin on his skin and Alex almost missed the turn onto his street with how hard he had to concentrate to keep from thrusting up into the searing clutch of Michael’s lips. He turned into his driveway with the car in idle so he could finally wrap his hand in Michael’s curls and grip him firmly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Alex ground out through his teeth, throwing the car into park. He felt Michael tense his back muscles as if to move away from him. “Oh no you don’t. You finish what you started. We could’ve died!”

His fingers tightened around Michael’s curls and he moaned enthusiastically under Alex’s hand while Alex tilted his seat back enough to finally get the leverage to thrust up into Michael’s waiting mouth. It didn’t take long; perhaps a handful of thrusts, and then Alex was shouting, hand slapping at the side window and fingers tightening painfully in Michael’s hair and he was cumming hard down Michael’s throat. When Alex was finished, his fingers unclenched from Michael’s curls and his chest heaving as he tried to come down from his post-orgasmic high, Michael came up off him in a gasp. He crushed his wet mouth to Alex’s and kissed him hard and deep, sharing what little remnants of his seed that were left on Michael’s tongue before pulling back.

“Fuck, Alex, I missed that side of you,” Michael gasped against Alex’s lips. “You going to be a bossy bottom for me when we get inside? Going to tell me when to fuck you, how hard to fuck you, and where to cum? Going to ride my dick and take what you want when I don’t get it right? Show me how you want it?”

“You’re a fucking menace,” Alex breathed, giving Michael another hard kiss before pulling away. “And I can’t do any of that if you don’t let me out of the car.”

“Sure, you can. Let me bend you over the console and fuck you in front of your neighbors,” Michael joked even as he backed off and into his own seat.

“If they want a show, they’re going to have to pay admission,” Alex commented, tucking himself back into his pants before getting out of the car. Michael followed and as soon as the door closed between them and the bright New Mexico afternoon sunshine, Alex found himself pressed with his back to the wall while Michael kissed him senseless.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Michael asked once he’d come up for air. Alex turned his head and looked straight down the hall to his bedroom door on the opposite end of the living room. Michael followed his eyes and grinned.

“Ready for round 2?” Michael asked, taking Alex’s hand and placing it over his rock-hard cock. Alex squeezed and gave Michael a wicked grin when he gasped at the sudden pressure.

“I want you on the bed, naked, condom on and ready for me in five minutes,” Alex said, hand still holding Michael’s bulge as he leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I’m going to give you exactly what you asked for.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this ficlet and the series! Feel free to come chat at me about your darkest malex desires on [ tumblr ](http://skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)
> 
> and thank you to the Roswell NM 18+ Discord group for always being super supportive and generally wonderful.


End file.
